Forever Love
by himekuro
Summary: DaixMao? RnR.. -Don't Be Silent Reading Please
1. Chapter 1

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma

Author's POV  
Pagi itu salju memenuhi jalanan kota Osaka, Jepang. Seorang murid Akatsuki Senior High School sedang berjalan lambat-lambat dibawah guyuran salju. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tegap. Dia juga tinggi untuk ukuran pria jepang. Ditangannya tergenggam telepon genggam mungil yang lumayan mahal.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Moshi-moshi! Nii-san?! Ah, hai! Demo, aku hampir telat.. Pulang sekolah, hai? Arigato gozaimasu! Mata ashite!"

Daisuke'S POV

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Apa?! Okaa-san pingsan lagi? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kemarin okaa-san baik-baik saja? Apa karena aku pagi tadi memarahi okaa-san? Okaa-san, gomene..

Hiks,hiks.. Daisuke, kau harus kuat! Sekarang yang penting kau sekolah dulu! Buat okaa-san bangga padamu. Ayo kuat!

Author'S POV  
Akatsuki Senior High School.. Asrama untuk murid laki-laki..

Daisuke berjalan gontai meski ini adalah tahun pertamanya di akatsuki.. Sudah seharusnya dia memasang senyum di bibirnya. Menyapa teman-teman barunya. Tapi, berita mendadak dari onii-sannya barusan benar-benar membuat semangatnya langsung hilang, meskipun dengan susah payah ia berusaha melupakannya. Dia tahu, dia takkan lama di Akatsuki Senior High School ini, karena kaa-sannya, harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut agar Kanker otak, paru-paru dan rahimnya bisa segera diobati. Beruntung, keluarganya termasuk keluarga berada di jepang, atau bisa dibilang golongan elite.  
Tak terasa, air mata mulai membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang tampan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, dai-san! O genki desu ka? Watashi wa genki desu!" Sapa seorang murid laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ryoma-san. Sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecil dai-kun..

"Ah, kau rupanya, ryoma.. Hai! Genki desu.. Aku hanya sedikit sedih. Barusan nii-san bilang padaku kalau okaa-san pingsan lagi.", dai-kun berkata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aish.. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Tidak biasanya, seorang watanabe daisuke yang selalu cool dan seolah tidak perduli dengan orang lain, sekarang malah seperti anak kecil. Menangis.. Ayolah! Semangat! Mana daisuke yang biasanya?", ryoma-kun berusaha menyemangati dai-kun dengan menggodanya..

" ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟ.. Kau bisa saja... Ah, arigatou gozaimasu.. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang.. Eh, kau ikut aku pindah ke Tokyo tidak?" Tanya dai-kun, agak bersemangat.

"Ah, bagaimana ya.. Sepertinya tidak..", ryoma-kun pasang muka memelas..

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Yah, tidak seru nih kalau tidak ada kau..", dai-kun mulai sedih lagi.

" ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟ.. Maksudku, itu, tidak.. Tidak salah lagi! ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟª ћªǟ! Tentu saja aku akan ikut kau ke tokyo! Mana bisa aku tahan disini tanpa kau!", ryoma tertawa terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ah! Kau ini!", daisuke hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, sebagai tanda protes.

3 bulan berlalu, akhirnya tibalah saat Dai-kun sekeluarga harus pindah ke Tokyo. Di lain tempat, Ryoma pun sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya, karena, rencananya dia akan naik kereta yang sama dengan Daisuke sekeluarga dan berangkat bersama.

~Di stasiun~

"Ryoma-san! Disini!", daisuke berteriak memanggil Ryoma-kun.

"Ah, hai!"

Setelah mereka berpelukan sebentar, dai-kun dan ryoma-kun duduk bersama keluarga dai-kun sambil menunggu kereta datang. Setelah kereta datang, dai-kun dan ryoma-kun naik kereta dan duduk bersebelahan.

Ditempat lain..

"Ah.. Ah..!"  
Hah, hah, hah, hah..

"Mao-san?!", suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya membangunkan tidur Kyosuke Hamao.

"Okaa-san! Aku takut! Aku takut! Takut, takut, takut..!"

Suara lembut mao-san bergetar sambil terengah-engah.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada apa? Apa kamu mimpi buruk lagi, sayang?", kyosuke yuka, ibu mao-san berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak, kaa-san. Kali ini aku bermimpi berbeda.. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ketakutan.", jawab Hamao masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bermimpi, bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Dia begitu cantik. Tubuhnya berkilauan, dan dia memakai mahkota yang terkesan berat dan tinggi di kepalanya. Pakaiannya panjang dan dihiasi mutiara-mutiara. Dan, didahinya, terdapat lambang masa depan. Dia mengatakan bahwa, aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku.. Setelah itu, dia menghilang, setelah sebelumnya, ia memberiku sebuah tanda yang sama di dahiku. Itu sebabnya aku berteriak.. Aku memanggil dia, okaa-san..", jelas mao-kun panjang lebar.

Okaa-sannya hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu, anak yang sangat dicintainya telah bertemu dengan Sang Takdir Masa Depan..

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma  
And other..

DaiXMao  
Romance, drama, school life

Dai'S POV

Phew.. Akhirnya sampai juga..  
Ahh, Tokyoo.. Kota kelahiran, Watanabe Daisuke..  
Ahh, kira-kira, dimana aku akan sekolah, yaa.. Jadi penasaran..

"Dai-kun! Kau dimana? Kemari, obaa-san mau bicara!"

Obaa-san memanggil.. Ada apa?

"Hai, obaa-san. Aku segera kesana."

Dai'S POV end

Author'S POV

"Hai, obaa-san. Aku segera kesana."

Tak lama kemudian, Dai-kun sudah sampai di tempat obaa-sannya.

"Ada apa, Yah?", tanyanya.

"Begini, obaa-san mau membicarakan kelanjutan sekolahmu.", Taro-sama menghela nafas, "nak, kalau nanti sekolahmu tidak lagi asrama, tidak apa-apa, kan? Obaa-san khawatir, kalau nanti sekolahmu terganggu. Obaa-san dengar dari Ryoma-kun, kalau kamu sangat senang selama 3 bulan di asrama", Taro-sama menahan nafas, lalu memperhatikan anak lelaki bungsu tersayangnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, obaa-san", Dai-kun berusaha tersenyum, sambil berusaha mengatur ekspresinya, agar terlihat sedatar mungkin, di depan obaa-sannya.

"Besok kau akan mulai melanjutkan tahun ajaran yang sempat tertunda. Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah disini, karena Obaa-san sudah memutuskan untuk menetap disini.", Taro-sama tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Obaa-san, dimana aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku?", Dai-kun bertanya dengan suara yang datar dan dingin.

"Tokyo Internasional Senior High School",jawab Taro-sama singkat.

"Ah, hai! Kalau begitu, aku permisi, baa-san."

Setelah percakapan singkat antara ayah dan anak itu, mereka segera menuju rumah baru mereka di Tokyo. Mereka menata barang-barang, kemudian istirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Dai-kun yang sudah bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan dua piring sushi ikan salmon untuk sarapan.

^Skip time^

Kemarin, dia sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama Ryoma-kun ke sekolah baru mereka. Karena sekolah mereka dekat, maka mereka hanya cukup berjalan kaki saja.

"Kau sekolah dimana Ryoma-san?", Dai-kun membuka percakapan mereka.

"Disekolah yang sama denganmu tentunya.", jawab Ryoma-kun santai sambil tersenyum.

"Stalker!", ledek Dai-kun dengan muka datar.

"Sialan kau! Enak saja aku stalker! Obaa-sanmu tahu yang memintaku untuk mengawasimu!", balas Ryoma-kun sengit.

"Bercanda.", jawab Dai-kun santai.

Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sekolah. Gedung sekolah yang sangat tinggi membuat mereka ternganga.

"Wah, wah.. Besar sekali sekolah ini.", kata Ryoma-kun.

"Norak!", jawab Dai-kun dingin.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
Gubrak! .

"Aduh! Ah, gomene -senpai!"

"Aish. Hai, tidak apa-apa.. Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Dai-kun.

Di depannya, telah berdiri, seorang pria cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya.

Author's POV end

Daisuke'S POV

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..  
Hatiku berdegup tak karuan.. Aish.. Perasaan apa ini? Aku kan bukan yaoi.. Demo, dia begitu manis. Bibirnya merah dan begitu menggoda. Seolah, memintaku untuk menciumnya..  
Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"Ehm, watashi wa watanabe daisuke. Kyou wa anata no namae wa?"

Hah? Apa yang barusan kukatakan?

"Eehh?"

Aiiishh.. Suaranya manis sekali!

"Watashi no namae wa, Kyosuke Hamao, ehm, watanabe-kun?"

Glek.. Suaranya BENAR-BENAR manis!

"Panggil Dai-kun saja, kyosuke-kun?"

"Eehh? Panggil mao-san saja. Salam kenal.."

Dia harus jadi pacarku!

Daisuke'S POV END

Kyosuke'S POV

"Panggil Dai-kun saja, kyosuke-kun?"

"Eehh? Panggil mao-san saja. Salam kenal.."

Aduhh.. Aku gugup sekali.. Dia tampan sekali. Wajahnya benar-benar menghipnotis.

"Eeh, aku permisi dulu. Sekolah hampir dimulai, Dai-san. Mata ashite.", aduh, aku begitu gugup. Pasti sekarang mukaku merah.

Kyosuke'S POV END

Author'S POV

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing.. Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ..

Bel tanda masuk akhirnya berbunyi..

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Pagi ini, kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. Ayo masuk."' Yuki sensei mempersilahkan 2 laki-laki tampan untuk masuk kelas.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi wa Watanabe Daisuke. Panggil saja Dai-kun."

"Ohayo, watashi wa Baba Ryoma. Panggil Ryoma-kun saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari deretan kursi belakang, seorang laki-laki manis yang bernama Kyosuke Hamao, membelalakkan matanya dengan muka memerah..

Author'S POV END

TBC..^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma  
And other..

DaiXMao  
Romance, drama, school life

Kyosuke'S POV

Ahh.. Dia kan cowok tadi.. Kok bisa dia masuk sekelas denganku?

"Mao-kun! Mukamu merah.. Hmm, kau menyukai dai-kun ya.. Ehehehehehehe.. Ketahuan..", Yukari-chan tiba-tiba saja mengajakku bicara. Yukari-chan, yang mengaku-aku sebagai 'Ice Princess Sunny', selama ini terkenal sangar. Makanya, aku tak pernah bicara padanya, meski, dia selalu baik padaku.

"Eehh? Ahh, tidak kok, yuka-chan. Sungguh..", pasti mukaku makin merah sekarang..

"Ahahaha.. :D jangan bohong.. Aku tahu lhooooo.. Tenang saja, aku takkan bilang siapa-siapa. Oh ya, mao-kun? Kita kan tidak pernah bicara, dari awal tahun ajaran, sampai sekarang.. Usul sesuatu boleh tidak?"

"Eh? U-u-usul apa, yuka-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau, sebagai ganti dari aku tutup mulut tentang perasaanmu ke Dai-kun, kita harus bersahabat yaa.. ;)"

Apa? Yuka-chan mengajakku bersahabat? Ehmm, gimana ya.. Apa kujawab iya saja.. Ah, yasudahlah.. Toh, bagus juga kalau banyak teman.

"Hai! Boleh saja."

"Nah, gitu dong..", dia tersenyum! Eh, tunggu, mau apa dia? Dia berjalan ke depan?!

"Ehmm, Dai-kun, Ryoma-kun, perkenalkan, namaku, Himuro Yukari. Panggil saja yuka-chan. Begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu pada Dai-kun. ..."

Eh, dia membisiki Dai-kun apa?! Jangan bilang?! X-X  
Hah? Dai-kun tersenyum? Ke arahku-? Ahh, yuka-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?!  
Pheww, dia kembali juga. Akhirnya.. Kesempatan nih, buat tanya..

"Ehm, yuka-chan, apa yang kau katakan barusan kepada Dai-kun?", tanyaku was-was.

"Ah, itu. Hanya memperkenalkan diriku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Ryoma-kun tampan juga, ya? Hmm, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.. Hm? Bagaimana menurutmu, Mao-kun?"

"Eh? Hai, kau benar."

Sepertinya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan..

"Oh, iya. Tadi Dai-kun bilang padaku, dia mau bertemu denganmu di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Eeeeeehh? Hai, nanti kutemui dia. Demo, mau apa dia bertemu denganku?"

"Aishh.. Tidak tahu.. Ehm,", dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Mau apa lagi sih Yuka-chan?,"teman-teman, mulai saat ini, Kyosuke Hamao adalah sahabat Ice Princess Sunny! Jadi, siapapun yang ingin menyakiti dia, atau ingin tahu urusannya tanpa izin padaku, akan kukeluarkan LANGSUNG! Dari sekolah ini. k"̮ k"̮? Sekian."

Apa? Yuka-chan, dia melindungiku? Sebenarnya ada apa?

Kyosuke'S POV END

#Flash Back#

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

"Ehmm, Dai-kun, Ryoma-kun, perkenalkan, namaku, Himuro Yukari. Panggil saja yuka-chan. Begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu pada Dai-kun. Sebenarnya, mao-kun, yang ada dibelakang itu, yang sebelahan denganku, menyukaimu.. Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Pasti kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu kan?", kata Yuka-chan dingin.

"Lindungi dia. Kau pasti punya kekuasaan kan, disini? Kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin kau melindunginya.", jawab Dai-kun tak kalah dingin.

"Baik kalau begitu.", Yuka-chan tersenyum sinis.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau menyampaikan padanya, kalau aku ingin menemuinya nanti ketika istirahat, di halaman belakang sekolah. Jangan lupakan itu!", Dai-kun berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Mao-kun.

#Flash Back END#

Author'S POV

"Nah, anak-anak, Yuka-sama, apa perkenalan dengan murid barunya sudah selesai? Jam pelajaran kita tinggal 30 menit lagi. Bagaimana?", kata Yuki-sensei sabar.

"Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya sensei! Demo, nanti 5 menit sebelum bel, ijinkan Kyosuke Hamao-san keluar.", kata Yuka-chan mewakili seisi kelas, selaku ketua kelas.

"Hai! Tak apa-apa. Nah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya.", Yuki-sensei tersenyum.

Skip Time #25 menit berlalu

"Teman-teman, mulai sekarang, kalian harus memanggil mao-kun dengan sebutan -sama!", kata Yuka-chan tiba-tiba, yang membuat seisi kelas tersentak kaget dan membelalak keheranan.

"Ah, gomene Yuka-sama. Hamao-sama, sesuai izin dari Yuka-sama, Anda diizinkan keluar kelas hingga jam pelajaran usai. Silahkan Hamao-sama.", Yuki-sensei tersenyum mempersilahkan.

"Eeehh? Hai, sensei. Permisi.", mao-kun pun akhirnya keluar kelas menuju halaman belakang sekolah, setelah sebelumnya merapikan buku-bukunya. Dibelakangnya, Dai-kun yang duduk di paling depan, memandanginya sampai punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Kriiiiiiiing.. Kriiiiiiiiiiiing..

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tanpa membereskan bukunya, Daisuke langsung keluar kelas.

~0o0~

Hamao yang menunggu di halaman belakang menengok kesana kemari karena gugup dan bosan.  
Akhirnya, karena lelah berdiri terus, dia memutuskan untuk duduk saja.  
Ketika ia baru saja duduk, tiba-tiba, ada sepasang tangan yang besar dan hangat menutupi matanya.

"Eeehh? Siapa ini?", katanya, seraya meraba kedua tangan itu.  
Tiba-tiba, dirasakannya sebuah bibir yang mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Hamao tersentak, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seketikq itu juga, tangan yang menutupi matanya, melepaskan pegangannya. Tampaklah di depan Hamao, wajah tampan Watanabe Daisuke. Dai-kun tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya perlahan.

"Hamao-sama, gomene. Kau pasti sudah menungguku begitu lama. Aku akan langsung mengutarakan padamu, apa yang ingin kukatakan.", Dai-kun berkata sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, lalu duduk disebelah Hamao.

"Ah, hai. Aku akan mendengarkan. Dan, kau juga tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah.", kata Hamao sambil tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aishiteru.."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma  
Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung  
Kim Heechul a.k.a Chullie

DaiXMao  
Romance, drama, school life

"Aishiteru.."

"A-a-apa? K-kau barusan bilang, ehm 'aishiteru',hai? Demo, ng-ng..", Hamao menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah bersemu sangat merah.

"Aku serius.. Aishiteru, Kyosuke Hamao-sama.", Daisuke berlutut di depan Hamao.

"Jawab aku, Hamao-sama.", ujar Daisuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga. Aishiteru..", jawab Hamao sambil menunduk.

"Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu! Domo arigatou gozaimasu, mao-sama.", Daisuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hamao karena bahagia.

Dari kejauhan, dua orang sedang mengawasi mereka. Yuka-sama dan Ryoma-kun tersenyum, lalu berpandangan.  
"Yuka-sama, apa kau mau seperti mereka?", Ryoma-kun tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Yuka-sama sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Yah, setidaknya, kau bisa jadi pacarku, kan?", jawab Ryoma sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahahaha. Kalau itu maksudmu, hmm.. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ha! Jadi kau mau, Tuan Putri?", ujar Ryoma sambil merangkul pundak Yukari.

"Tentu.", jawab Yukari sembari merangkul tubuh Ryoma.

Skip time #pulang sekolah

"Mao-san? Mau kuantar pulang?", kata Daisuke menawarkan diri kepada Hamao.

"Ah, tidak usah, Dai-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.", jawab Hamao berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

"Ne, kalian yang disana! Kalau mau pulang bareng, pulang saja bareng. Mao-kun, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Dan Dai-kun, Ryo-san juga tak bisa pulang denganmu. Kami berdua ada janji. Benar kan, Ryo-san?", kata Yukari tiba-tiba.

"Benar.", jawab Ryoma singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang bareng denganmu Dai-san.", kata Mao akhirnya.

Daisuke tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan Hamao.

~0o0~

3 hari berlalu setelah Dai dan Mao pacaran...

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..  
Terdengar pintu rumah keluarga Hamao diketuk seseorang.

"Ohayo, Hamao!", terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil-manggil Hamao.

"Hai, tunggu sebentar.", jawab Hamao setengah malas karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Jam 05.00 JST(Japan Standard Time).

Aish, siapa sih yang bertamu sedini ini?, Hamao menggerutu dalam hati.

Cklek

"Ye-hyung? Mwo? Hee-nim? Mwooooo?", Hamao yang mengantuk tiba-tiba langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"Obaa-san! Yesung hyung dan Heechul hyung datang! Obaa-san!", Hamao berteriak-teriak histeris. Yesung-Kim Jong Woon- dan Kim Heechul, sebenarnya adalah dua sahabat karib Kyosuke Hamao, ketika dia masih sekolah di korea selatan. Waktu dia masih sekolah menengah, Hamao termasuk murid yang pintar, sehingga, ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah ke korsel. Dan, dua orang yang sekarang telah berdiri di hadapannya, adalah sahabat karibnya.

"Hyung, silahkan masuk. Biar hobae buatkan minum dulu.", kata Hamao dengan sopan.

"Ah, ne.", kata Yesung menyahut sambil tersenyum.

Yesung dan Heechul lalu memasuki rumah Hamao. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, dengan diantar Hamao, kemudian Hamao segera pergi untuk membuatkan minuman. Tak lama kemudian, obaa-san Mao sudah keluar dengan pakaian yang rapi. Dia kemudian berbincang sebentar dengan mereka, lalu segera pergi, karena dia harus datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan rapat.

Hamao kemudian datang membawakan dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk.

"Kyosuke hobae, kau seharusnya tak perlu repot begini.", kata Heechul.

"Gwaenchana Hee-nim.."

"Gomawo, hobae.", kata Yesung.

"Cheonmanaeyo, hyung.", jawab Hamao sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, Yesung duduk disebelah Hamao, kemudian merangkulnya.

"Hyung kangen kamu tahu. Meski sekarang hyung sudah punya wookie, hajiman, hyung kadang-kadang kangen sama dongsaeng hyung yang aegyo ini..", ujar Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Hamao.

"Hyung. Jangan begitu.. Aku kan malu..", kata Hamao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Daisuke sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk hati.

"Hamao... Kau..."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma  
Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung  
Kim Heechul a.k.a Chullie

DaiXMao  
Romance, drama, school life

"Hamao... Kau..."

Chapter 5

"Ehh.. Dai-san, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.", Hamao mengelqk sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dari pipi dan pundaknya.

Dia berlari menuju Daisuke dan memeluknya. Daisuke hanya menatapnya dingin, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Jangan pernah sentuh atau mendekatiku lagi! Mulai sekarang, kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!"

Hamao menatapnya nanar. Baru kali ini Dai membentaknya. Dan, apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi'? Apa jangan-jangan..

"Dai-san, kau tidak serius kan? La-lagipula, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak selingkuh! Aku ha-"

"Ha apa? Hanya mencintainya?! Iya kan! Aku muak denganmu! Aku takkan pernah kemari lagi! Dasar laknat!"

Brak!

"Daisuke! Dai-san! Tunggu!"

~0o0~

Daisuke'S POV

Zrasshh.. Zrasshh.. Zrasshh..

Hamao.. Gomene.. Aku tak bermaksud memutuskan hubungan kita..

Hiks hiks hiks

"Hamaoooooooo"

...

Jlegar jlegar

Daisuke'S POV END

Daisuke menjambak rambutnya erat.

"Hamao.. Gomene.."

Hujan deras membasahi sekujur tubuh dan seragam Daisuke. Rambutnya kusut, badannya bergetar hebat karena menahan emosi, dan ia terduduk lemas di tengah jalan.

#flash back

"Aishiteru.."

"A-a-apa? K-kau barusan bilang, ehm 'aishiteru',hai? Demo, ng-ng..", Hamao menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah bersemu sangat merah.

"Aku serius.. Aishiteru, Kyosuke Hamao-sama.", Daisuke berlutut di depan Hamao.

"Jawab aku, Hamao-sama.", ujar Daisuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga. Aishiteru..", jawab Hamao sambil menunduk.

#flash back end

Terbayang lagi saat dimana Hamao mengucapkan kata-kata itu..

"Aku juga. Aishiteru.."  
"Aku juga. Aishiteru.."  
"Aku juga. Aishiteru.."

"Arrgghh."

Hiks hiks hiks

"Hamao, Kyosuke Hamao.."

Terbayang lagi wajah dan senyum manis Hamao, saat ia menyatakan cinta.

Daisuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dicengkeramnya dengan erat baju sebelah kiri. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan benar-benar menyesakkan dadanya. Dai berlari-lari tak tentu arah dengan basah kuyub dan sempoyongan. Jalannya seperti orang mabuk dan mulutnya hanya menyebut nama Hamao berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan menuju Daisuke. Kecelakaan hebat pun tak dapat terelakkan.

"Aaaaaahhhhh.."

Tubuh Daisuke terpelanting sangat jauh dan kepalanya membentur sisi jalan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah..  
Bibirnya masih saja menyebut nama Hamao beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan..

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Cast:  
Kyosuke Hamao  
Watanabe Daisuke  
Baba Ryoma  
Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung  
Kim Heechul a.k.a Chullie

DaiXMao  
Romance, drama, school life

Kyosuke'S POV

"Daisuke! Dai-san! Tunggu!"

"Dongsaeng! Biarkan saja. Hyung kira, dia pasti butuh waktu.", kata Yesung berusaha menenangkan Hamao.

"Anio, hyung! Dia namjachinguku, dan aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Hamao mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Uljima, dongsaeng.. Uljima, ne?", sekali lagi Yesung berusaha menenangkan Hamao.

"Hey, ada apa ini?", tiba-tiba saja, Heechul yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara..

"Namjachingunya salah paham.", kata Yesung datar.

Heechul memandangi wajah tampan Yesung. Kemudian Heechul menghampiri Yesung dan mengangguk padanya.  
Yesungpun pergi meninggalkan Hamao yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Yesung, aku tahu kau menyukai Hamao. Tapi, kau sudah punya wookie, dan Hamao sudah punya Daisuke. Tak seharusnya kau mengganggu mereka. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Daisuke, Hamaopun pasti akan menyalahkanmu. Kau jangan egois!", Heechul mulai menceramahi Yesung.

"Hyung..", Yesung menatap hyungnya dengan sendu.

Tiba-tiba...

Brakk!

"Hyung, apa itu?!", Yesung bertanya pada Heechul.

Heechul menatapnya dingin, "Yesung, Hamao.. Dia.."

.

Kyosuke'S POV END

Yesung'S POV

Hamao.. Kemana kau sebenarnya? Jangan membuat hyung cemas..

"Yesung, aku tahu kau menyukai Hamao. Tapi, kau sudah punya wookie, dan Hamao sudah punya Daisuke. Tak seharusnya kau mengganggu mereka. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Daisuke, Hamaopun pasti akan menyalahkanmu. Kau jangan egois!"

Tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata Hee-hyung terngiang lagi ditelinganya. Sekali lagi, ia teringat ketika ia merangkul Hamao.

Kalau saja aku bisa menahan diri.., Yesung membatin pilu.

Perlahan-lahan, air matanyapun turun membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Yesung'S POV END

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Zraaassshhhh..

Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya, sedangkan Hamao sudah sangat basah kuyup terkena hujan.  
Tiba-tiba, saat ia tiba di belokan pertama komplek rumahnya, ia menemukan Daisuke tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang mengucur deras. Hamao menutup mulut dan berlari menghampiri Daisuke.

"Dai-san! Bangun! Dai-san, apa yang terjadi?! Dai-san! Bangun! Dai!"

Hamao yang bingung, langsung menggendong Dai. Entah dapat darimana, tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah kekuatan dari dalam dirinya yang membuatnya kuat, sehingga mampu menggendong Dai ke rumah sakit.

Setelah Dai sudah masuk ke Ruang ICU, Hamao memasuki ruang ICU untuk menemaninya. Dilihatnya sosok Daisuke yang begitu gagah, sekarang terbujur lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Hamaopun menitikkan air matanya. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang Daisuke, duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang dan memegang tangannya. Hamao mengusap pelan pipi Daisuke. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut bibir Daisuke dan menciumnya.

"Dai-san.. Aishiteru, aishiteru.. Aku yakin mungkin kau sekarang tak mendengarku, tapi, ijinkan aku mengatakan ini.. Aishiteru, Dai, aishiteru.. Watashi wa anata o eien ni aishite.. Kau salah paham, Yesung-hyung adalah sahabatku ketika aku mendapat beasiswa ke korea selatan.. Gomene, Dai-san.. Percayalah, hanya kau yang kucintai.", Hamao menggenggam tangan Daisuke semakin erat dan bercucuran air mata. Suaranya bergetar hebat dan ia tak henti-hentinya menciumi tangan Daisuke.

"Ehhm, H-h-ha-ma-o, b-be-nar-kah, y-yang k-kau k-ka-t-takan?", tiba-tiba saja, Daisuke berbicara.

"D-dai-san? K-kau?"

TBC..


End file.
